Silence doesn't always speak louder than words
by Fefella
Summary: Eridan attends his every day life at school, when he meets a girl named Feferi. She's new and needs a friend, and Eridan is prepared to become that friend. They form secret feelings for each other and keep silent. And one day that silence ruins it all... Rated T for language [Huamn!stuck]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so I've started an Erifef fanfiction! Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're just chillin'.<p>

Or at least you'd like to think your actually cool enough to be 'just chillin''. You're not exactly a Strider or a Serket. You're an Ampora, and your dad actually runs a pretty wealthy company, but nobody chooses to look at this. They'd rather not look at you at all actually. You thought by getting a 'cool' purple stripe through your dusty-blonde hair you would automatically become the coolest guy in school, but apparently not. No one particularly noticed except for Dave, who laughed and pointed it out to his friends. Who then also laughed. But you kept the stripe anyway, because at least you think it looks cool.

Anyway, that's not important. You're sitting on the bench outside of the classes. Your white t-shirt is flapping violently in the strong wind, along with the end of your long purple scarf. Your arms are bare and you can feel them start to form goose bumps. You fucking hate goose bumps, they're annoying and make you want to just rap a massive cape around your arms, but unfortunately the only cape you own is safe at home, hanging on the rack. Your legs however are completely protected by the power of your long boring old brown trousers. They're pretty worn out as you've always worn trousers like these, and you have a million at home. Your legs end in a pair of purple converses.

You decided that the metal seat you're currently seated on is going to freeze your butt off, so you stand up off it and grab the strap of your small black back-pack. Wow that was a mouthful. Anyway you're pretty sure if you don't head off to first class soon, Dave's group are going to come and hunt you down, so you think you might as well head up to your first class. You trudge you and your heavy bag up the never-ending wooden stairs. Well, they do end but to you it feels like an eternity trying to get up these stairs each and every day. You're not entirely sure why they haven't fitted a proper elevator in yet.

You eventually get to the top of the stairs feeling severely unfit. That's the way you always feel after taking the perilous journey up or down these stairs. You go to walk towards your class when you see a girl standing by the door. She has long brown shaggy hair that only just touches the tip of her waist. Her pale pink glasses match her pink lipstick quite well. Her light pink shirt is hanging off her shoulders so you can see the dark pink singlet she's wearing underneath. Her legs are completely bare other than a pair of denim shorts and the cute slip on shoes at the end of her feet. You're frozen at the top of the staircase, clutching the rails beside you for support. She's so stunning, and you're here gaping like a fool.

Snap the fuck out of it Eridan! If you keep staring at her, she's going to notice you! You quietly tell yourself to shut up and start to walk down the corridor towards her. She looks over to you and gives a bright smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth. You feel like you should probably smile back, so you force the tips of your mouth into a smile. It has been a long time since you've smiled and it was for a girl. You feel pretty proud of yourself. You stop in front of her and gaze into her fuchsia eyes. They're sparkling so brightly, you just wish you had some of that sparkle in your life. You suddenly realise how impolite your being, you haven't even introduced yourself yet.

"Oh uh, hi there! Are you new here?" _Are you new here _what a stupid thing to say. Of course she's new here if she wasn't you would've noticed a beauty like her earlier. Wow that was smooth. You quickly thank yourself for your amazing compliment then get back to waiting for her reply. "Uh yeah, I'm just waiting for the bell because I don't exactly have any friends to sit with." Her voice is the most angelic thing you've ever heard. It's not too deep but not high pitched, it's so soft and delicate you feel like if you touch it it'd break into a million pieces.

"So you're in this class then?" You gesture to the door of your classroom. "Because I'm in this class if you want a friend to sit with later…" Wow. You're so smooth Mister Ampora sir 10 out of 10. You tell yourself to stop being sarcastic and shut up. Your smile is awkward and embarrassing but you smile anyway. She smiles brightly back at you. "Yes I am, and I'd love to be your friend. What's your name?" Oh my god you impolite bastard. You already had this conversation with yourself and yet you still manage to forget to introduce yourself. You just won't shut up today will you.

"I'm Eridan. Eridan Ampora. You?" Her smile hasn't faded one single bit. "Feferi Peixes. Glad to meet you Mister Ampora." She holds out one of her delicate hands, gesturing for you to shake it. You take it, it's so soft, you just want to never let go. You shake her hand, the smile on your face no longer fake. You feel like this is the first time you've smiled in years. Well, properly smiled anyway. You never want this feeling to end, this feeling of just pure happiness, but unfortunately, as the bell rung out through the school, it had to.

Feferi's hand slipped through your grasp and you placed your hand back by your side. The corridors became crowded as people shuffled gloomily off towards their first class. You could see Dave and his girlfriend Jade walking towards you. Dave was in your class although you tried not to pay attention to him. He usually threw things at you or called you names but they had never really bothered you. Who are you trying to fool they bothered you a lot. Every name that got fired at you felt like it was being engraved in your skin. He was awful to you and no one really cared to notice.

He walked up in front you, your reflection looking frail and week in his glasses. He said goodbye to Jade and kissed her on the cheek. Jade had been your friend for a few years until she had met Dave. Ever since they had started dating she hadn't spent much time with you. Sometimes she gave you these really sad gloomy looks, like she really wanted to stop Dave from bullying you, but never did. Like she felt sorry for me. She was the only person in the school so far so you appreciated it. You just wish she showed it more.

"Hey doofus." Another name for the arm. Actually this was Dave's favourite name to call you so this name was constantly metaphorically scratched into your arm. Feferi looked at you, a confused look painted on her face. She was obviously confused as to why he had called you doofus but you decided just to roll with it the way you always had. Just ignore him. Dave looked over to Feferi, then gestured towards her with his head. "Who's your friend?" Before you could even begin to reply, Feferi, being the obviously optimistic person she was, stepped forward and held out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Feferi Peixes. You are?" Dave swivelled his whole body around to fully face Feferi. He took her hand but didn't bother shaking it. "Dave Strider, and might I say you are a beauty." He winked at her. Ugh, sometimes Dave disgusted you, although it wasn't anything new. He always flirted with everyone but who he was dating, and when they came crawling at his feet, desperate for him to date them, he'd push them away. Make them jealous. It was awful, some of them liked it. Feferi snatched her hand away from Dave's grasp and held it in her own hand.

"You fucking creep." You were glad someone shared your point of view on Dave. His face became unamused. You could tell he was thinking about why Feferi hadn't fallen head over heels for him. He left the two of you without a word, obviously deciphering how he would next approach Feferi. You turned to Feferi. "I'm sorry about him, he's usually like that but I'm sorry you had to see that." She giggled silently under breath, smiling at you. "No no, it's fine. I know his type. He thinks he's _soo _cool with all the friends in the world but he's really just a dick." You nod in reply. You feel like you're really going to like Feferi Peixes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here's chapter one! Enjoy!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry it's been a while, it's my birthday today so I thought - how better to celebrate rather than write more Erifef? So here it is! Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Feferi Peixes and you're not sure how to think about what happened in first period.<p>

Well in reality it still hasn't ended yet. Your teacher, Mrs Gauvin, has babbling for what seems like hours upon end about how we should all be paying attention, and yet no one is paying attention. Your day has been pretty strange so far, you've met a really sweet guy named Eridan Ampora, who you hope will turn out to become a really great friend. He's such a gentlemen, and even though he probably gets this all the time, but that hair-do looks amazing.

But then that other guy had to show up, what was his name? Dave or something. You're actually pretty sure you're not going to like Dave, but he probably has some terrible backstory about his family or some shit so you try to forget about what happened earlier. And that girl he had his arm around didn't look to excited to be by his side. You're pretty sure they'll break up soon, whether they're friends or more than that. Hopefully she'll see the brighter side of things and leave that jerk. What was he doing wearing sunnies anyway? He doesn't even look that cool.

You're shot out of your little recount by a large ringing sound. You assume it's the bell and stay by your chair. Your bag is slung lazily over your shoulder, the contents of it tightly zipped away. You wait politely by your desk for Eridan to come to you. You might as well stick around with him as he is the only person so far to reach out a hand in greeting. He finally reaches you, a grin on his face. "Uh, I think wwe have maths noww." His voice is deep and soothing, like he doesn't have a worry in the world, but you know deep down inside he does.

"Yes! W)(ic)( way are we )(eaded?" You tilt your head inquisitively, like a puppy dog staring up at a bone. He gestures his hand out towards the door, stepping outside the classroom. "This wway!" You grin and follow him out the door. The corridors were crowded as you came out of the rooms, people aggressively shoving past one another to get to their next class. The two of you reach a part in the corridor where there's enough room for you both to walk side up side. As Eridan was in front of you, you quickly run around to his side. He looks down on you through his glinting glasses. His eyes are a deep violet, they look tired and painful. You wonder what those eyes have seen to make them so like that.

"So, wwe should probably get to knoww each other a little better…" You're newly found friend's rough British accent snaps you out of your little daydream. You seem to be daydreaming a lot today. You tell yourself it's not important and quickly get back to contemplating your reply. "Yes, probably. Do you wanna )(ear about me first or do you wanna tell me about you first?" Your expression remains as inquisitive as it was a few moments ago when you had left the classroom. He rocks his head back and forth for a moment, obviously considering if he should blurt out his boring life story and start crying over it or hear about your own boring life story. He obviously couldn't decide as he just decided to point out your next class. Clever this one is. You'll ask him again at break…

* * *

><p>It feels like an eternity since you sat down in this classroom. The clock sitting above your new maths teacher, Mrs Johnston, is ticking by way too slow for your liking, you wish you could speed up time. Yeah, that'd be a pretty cool super power. Like, imagine if you could stop time, and speed it up when things got boring. Maybe that's how people with super speed get around so quickly, they just freeze time and jog to their destination. What if the Flash is just a timelord from Gallifrey, what if every super hero with super speed was just an advanced time lord from Gallifrey?<p>

Who are you kidding you don't even watch Doctor Who, you just know a bit about it from your older sister Meenah. She claims to hate the show and yet you still hear what your 1000% sure is the theme song every night from her bedroom. You're not allowed in your sister's room. She probably has Doctor Who posters all over her walls but refuses to let you in, just to keep what she believes is a secret. You wonder if your sister has any more guilty pleasures. You think so hard about what your sister might possibly like that you don't know about, that the bell rings. You get up quickly and sling your bag over your shoulder. This time Eridan is ahead of you, so you hope he'll wait.

You walk out the door and there he is, in all his gentlemen-ness. He's really sweet, this Eridan figure. You walk up to him, a grin on your face. "So, w)(ere do you usually chill?" He leads you down the cascading staircase and over to a large tree. It's so beautiful considering its spring. The large pink petals are falling beautifully down onto the bright green lawn of the oval. You notice that there's already someone seated under the tree. He's bright blonde hair and his shady sunglasses are very familiar. Dave Strider. You hear Eridan groan beside you. You assume he doesn't want to be anywhere near Dave, but before you can even suggest you sit anywhere else, he's right in front of you.

"Hey doofus, Feferi." He gives us each a nod, Eridan rolled his eyes. Dave sighed, obviously trying to look sorry. "Look Feferi, I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier. It was stupid of me. Friends?" He held out his hand in apology. Although you had an instant hatred for Dave Strider, you did appreciate this apology. So, as not to be rude, you take his hand, this time he shakes it. At least he's not being rude anymore. He takes a deep breath in, then slowly exhales. "Alright, I'll get out of your way. See you later." He slumps his bag over his bag and jogs over to a group of people, sitting next to a girl with a pair of glasses that have one lense in and one out. Strange.

You walk up the tree and take a seat underneath it. Now that you could see most of the school, you could see how the school divided into groups. There were the 'cool' kids, you could see Dave and his girlfriend sitting here with the girl with the strange glasses. You could see the nerds, playing a card game you thought you knew as Fidus-spawn or something. There were only 5 of them and one of them was asleep, with his head in one of the other boy's laps. And then there was just the completely insane group. There were three people standing there. One of the girls had red glasses, and she was cackling loudly at something that was obviously hilarious. You assumed Eridan made up the 'social outcast group'. But that wasn't important to you. He was obviously a lot nicer than the people Dave sat with and you'd rather be friends with him than them.

"Do you like the vvieww?" You turned abruptly to Eridan, his strange accent catching you by surprise. You looked back out to the view. It was a very nice view of the grass area, you could really observe things from up here. "Yes, it's very beautiful." You smile at Eridan, pulling your bag out in front of you. The zip is louder than you expected; you wince as you whip your bag open. You groan in anger as you dig around in your bag. Shoot. You gotta be glubbin- "Is evverything okay Fef?" He called you Fef! That's such a nice nickname, you like it a lot. You sigh loudly, staring down at your disappointing bag.

"Yea)(, I just forgot to pack food t)(is morning I was in suc)( a rus)(." You groaned again, closing your eyes in anger. You were so hungry too, and you were stupid enough to forget your lunch! You felt Eridan softly tap you on the shoulder. "Uh, here." You pull your head out from in your hands and look up at him. He's holding an apple in his hand, gesturing for you to take it. You grin at him and take the apple, it's smooth under your touch. "T)(anks –Eridan!" He smiled at you, watching you take a large bite out of the crunchy red apple. "Anytime Fef." His smile is calming in so many ways. You feel like your reel-y going to like Eridan Ampora…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so that was chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think! Also sorry about the typing style change, just thought it looked cooler. And sorry for spelling mistakes as such. Okay bye bye now.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! I'm back with chapter 3! Sorry these are taking so long lmao.**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're stuck between the most annoying people in your whole art class.<p>

It's now third period and you had art, which meant you had to let Feferi find her own way to her class, and you're stuck sitting between Karkat Vantas, a loud annoying kid with scruffy black hair, and Terezi Pyrope, also loud and annoying kid with slightly brushed orange hair. You reel-y hated your seat in this classroom as all these two ever did is yell at each other, and your teacher never did anything about it. You have no clue why, it's the most annoying thing in the world. You decide to listen in to their conversation, maybe you can join in and stop drawing all over your page. That would usually be a good thing but you're not even drawing the landscape the teacher has sketched up on the board for you all. All you see on your page, is death. Whoops.

"BUT IT'S CREEPY AS FUCK YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO REALISE THAT." Karkat's still yelling at Terezi, you sit back and let them yell between you about whatever may be 'CREEPY AS FUCK'. "YOU N33D TO G3T US3D TO 1T P4L, 1F YOU'V3 GOT 4 PROBL3M YOU SHOULD'V3 TOLD VR1SK4 B3FOR3 SH3 D1D TH1S TO M3." That's right, you forgot. Behind her odd red glasses are eyes, eyes that no longer sea. You keep listening to find out what Karkat finds so creepy. "OK, SO YOU'RE BLIIND, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND FUCKING LICKING ME AND SNIFIFNG ME ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Oh. _Oh._ This again. In order to know what's going on around her, Terezi licks and smells things. You've become accustomed to her smelling you, trying to tell if it's you or Karkat sitting beside her. She still doesn't know it's you.

"OH Y34H? JUST W4TCH M3." She started to lean in towards _you, _her tongue out and a grin on her face. You lean away, hearing Karkat laugh behind you. 'Wwhat the fuck Terezi go awway!" She leans away from you, confused. She tilts her head in you direction, her eyebrows furrowed. "3R1D4N? BUT 1 THOUGHT K4RKL3S S4T N3XT TO M3?" You sigh deeply. So she had come to the conclusion that Karkat had been sitting here for term? She hadn't noticed you for a fucking term. "I'vve been sittin here for a fuckin term Terezi. Kar, sits-" When you were about to tell her where Karkat was, you felt a hand over your mouth. You shoved his hand off it and gave him a disgusted look. "Wwhat the fuck Kar, you'vve got paint on your hands! That shit's probably poisonous." Judging by the look on his face, he really wouldn't care if you had just got stabbed.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE JUST DON'T TELL HER-" Beside me, Terezi let out a loud cackle. She was out of her seat now, with her cane in her hand. She walked forward, passing me and standing by Karkat. "WH3R3 4R3 YOU K4RKL3S? 1 C4N H3R3 YOU…" Karkat went stiff, holding his breath. He turned me, shaking his head as if to say "IF YOU FUCKING TELL HER THAT I'M RIGHT HERE I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL RIP EACH HAIR FROM YOUR HEAD ONE BY ONE.". You knew he wouldn't have the patience to do this so you tap Terezi on the shoulder.

"Terezi, he's right next to you." She turns to Karkat, reaching out to him and conveniently grabbing his jacket. A wild grin crosses her face. "YOU 4R3 D3F1N1T3LY K4RK4T, R1GHT?" She leans in, sniffing him intently. He winces, thinking quickly. "UH, NO THITH ITH THOLLUX…" His Sollux impression is bad but Terezi seems convinced- for half a second. Her grip on him tightens. "H4! YOU 4R3 K4RK4T, SOLLUX 1SN'T 1N TH1S CL4SS 1D1OT." She sniffs him again getting really close to his neck. A soft wash of blush covers Karkat's cheeks. "TEREZI THAT'S TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT…" You grin at Karkat, suddenly realising it. Karkat has the hots for Terezi.

"Is it Kar?" You smirk at him and wiggle your eyebrows menacingly. He glares back at you, and mouths "SHUT UP.". "He's blushin Terezi." She raises an eyebrow intriguingly. "1S H3 NOW?" He shakes his head quickly, his eyes wide. He blushed harder when he realised she didn't see that. "N-NO." He barely even managed to squeak that out. He must be so flushed and embarrassed. "HOW… CUT3." Terezi then proceeded to drop Karkat and walk back over to her seat. Neither of them yelled for the rest of the period, which was convenient for you as you were actually convinced if this hadn't stopped soon you would've left here with the worst headache in the history of the human race. This was once eventful art lesson you were pretty sure you were happy to be out of at the end of the period.

* * *

><p>Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you've stumbled up to what you believe to be your cooking class.<p>

You absolutely love to cook, more or less bake. You love baking cakes, and brownies, and cookies, and so much more! You realise that your class has already gone in and quickly jog to the door, knocking softly. There's no reply, so you knock a little harder. One of the boys you saw today at recess answered the door. He was about an inch taller than you were, with dusty brown hair and long bangs that were shoved hastily to the side. A pair of red and blue glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. You couldn't actually see the colour of his eyes, but it didn't bother you much. He wore a black shirt over a long sleeved shirt, which had one sleeve red, the other blue. This kid reel-y liked the colours red and blue. He also wore grey jeans, and one black shoe and one white shoe.

He stood to the side and let me in. I stepped into the classroom and smiled at the teacher. "Uh, hi I'm Feferi Peixes I'm new?" The boy went and sat down in his chair. The teacher stood up, greeting me with a friendly smile. "Yes, I've been expecting you! My name is Miss Crocker, and I'll be your new cooking teacher! Now, since this is cooking I must ask you – Are there any foods you can't have?" Oh. You had been a vegetarian since you were in year 6 and you don't intend on changing two years of non-meat. You absolutely loved all animals and you couldn't stand watching them be butchered and eaten. You especially had a thing against eating fish. You adored fish, and if you even saw one fish become hurt, you would burst into tears.

"I'm a vegetarian." You heard a few frustrated sighs come from behind you as you said those words. You had gotten the same reaction from many people after telling them you were a vegetarian, or a 'vego', as they liked to say. Miss Crocker ignored them, nodding thoughtfully. "Alright, if that's all then you may take a seat uh…. There." She pointed to an empty seat to the left of the boy that had opened the door. He was sitting in the middle of three chairs, with a boy with neat black hair and square glasses sitting beside him. You suddenly realise how small these classes are, there are like, 8 people in each class. Strange.

"Alright, everyone quiet while I call the roll, a YES will suffice. Sollux Captor?" "Ye2." The boy beside me spoke up, his lisp becoming obvious. He looks over to you, the eye on his left a bright red. It was hidden behind the red side of his glasses. It suddenly clicked. His other eye must blue. Miss Crocker interrupter your train of thought. "John Egbert?" "Yes." The boy sitting beside Sollux spoke up, smiling sweetly. His buckteeth stuck out, he somewhat resembled the girl Dave had been with when they were together. Maybe they were related? You didn't know. You didn't care that much either, to be honest. He was wearing a white shirt with a green slug on the front, which appeared to be the slug from Ghostbusters, but more…. Cartoony.

"Jade Harely?" "Yes!" You turn to see the girl you were just comparing John to. She also had buckteeth, but they weren't as obvious as John's were. She wore a white shirt with black sleeves, with a blue atom in the middle. She had lovely long black hair, but it wasn't as long as your own. Dave's arm was slung over her shoulder casually. "Aradia Megido?" A mumbled yes came from right at the back of the classroom. You turned to try to see her, but all you could see of her was her two hands, and her long brown hair, that was slumped over her face. You imagined he probably wasn't feeling her best of you turned back to the front, as not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"We know Feferi is here… Vriska Serket?" "No." Dave and Jade laughed, so I turned around to see what was going on. They were laughing at the girl you had seen earlier, with the strange glasses, one lense covered and the other not. She had long blonde hair, which looked like it hadn't been brushed in a very, _very _long time. Her arms were crossed against her orange jumper and she was smirking like there was no tomorrow. "Dave Strider?" "Yup." You didn't bother turning back to look at Dave, as you already knew who he was. You didn't think you liked him much but aye, what were you going to do? Not much reel-y.

"And Equius Zahhak?" "Yes." The boy sitting in front of you nodded. He had long straight black hair, but you could tell he was a boy by how masculine he was and how deep and husky his voice was. He was a rather tanned guy, with a white singlet on. It was literally the only way you could tell he was masculine in any way. You thought you saw him hanging out with the girl with the red glasses earlier, pretending to be a horse for the girl sitting on top of him, who had appeared to be pretending to be his rider. Miss Crocker smiled and began to teach the class. You felt like this was going to be a very exciting cooking lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there everybody! Sorry I'm so slack with updating, I do attend school you know. I haven't had much time to write this, so I give you this. Thanks to all my readers and follows for... Reading and following.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to chapter 4! Happy Halloween btw for anyone celebrating!**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you just got into a frustrating fourth period. Sport.<p>

You absolutely hated sport, as you weren't exactly that fit, and whenever you got split up into two teams, you always got picked second last, and you would get picked last if you weren't more favourable than Tavros, the disabled kid in your class who's legs don't work. He can't even do half of the sports your class participates in, so he just sits out most of the time, which means you get picked last most of the time. If you haven't noticed. You're sitting down in the corner of the gym, waiting for your gym teacher to arrive. He's always late, it wouldn't surprise you if he turned up in the middle of the period. As you had sport, you didn't want to make your nice white shirt or your brown pants all sweaty and gross, so you had changed into a purple shirt and a pair of black shorts. You didn't bother changing your converses as they were sport shoes after all. Well, in your opinion they are anyway.

"-Eridan!" You look up to see Fef running towards you, a large grin on her face. She looks happy to see you, and you're happy to see her. You almost didn't survive third period, and now she was here you could feel yourself calming down. She herself appeared to have changed into something else, from her cute, light pink, 'off the shoulders' shirt into a fuchsia singlet. Actually, you're pretty sure this is the singlet she was wearing _under _her other shirt. But she now also has a pair of black shorts on. She definitely pulls off black much better than you do, you just sort of look like a dork. Her long curly hair is pulled up into a messy, yet somehow neat pony-tail and she's now wearing a pair of blue sneakers. She plops herself down beside you, her grin imprinted on her face.

")(ey!" She sounds very excited to see you, and you would be more optimistic about seeing her too if you hadn't just had the most awful period in Art. "Hey Fef". Her grin whips off her face as she notices your low tone. She suddenly looks rather concerned. "Are you alrig)(t –Eridan?" You sigh, looking over at her. You force a smile in her direction, hoping she'll buy it. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a reel-y bad period in art. But it doesn't matter noww. It's all in the past." Her grin returns to her face as she lets out a large sigh of relief. "Well, I )(ope it wasn't a turtle disaster." She giggles at hers- wait. Did she just say _turtle_ instead of _total_? Oh my god she made a fish pun. You shake it off and get back to the puny conversation at hand.

"Enough about my period, wwhat about yours?" You look over to her inquisitively. She claps and looks out into the distance, as if she's suddenly remembered something important. "O)(, t)(at reminds me…" Called it. "T)(ere was a buoy-" Again with the fish puns? Well how can you blame her, you used to use fish puns all the time, but not as often as she's using them now. "-in my cooking class named Sollux, do you know him?" Sollux? As in Sollux Captor? Oh you knew him all too well, that fucker. You seriously hated him, right down to the core of your heart. There wasn't any particular reason behind it, there was no tragic backstory or any broken hearts, he was just one of those people you instantly hate. You hated the way he spoke, the way he dressed, the way he did his hair, the things he did, anything Sollux Captor said, did, or even thought, you hated. There was not one thing you liked about Sollux Captor.

"Yeah I knoww him. Wwhy?" You didn't bother telling Fef you didn't like him, I mean you can't stop her various friendships just because of your personal hates. "W)(ale-" Oh for fucks sake "-I was sitting next to )(im today and we became good fronds-" This is getting out of hand "-and )(e wanted to know if we wanted to sit wit)( )(im!" Really? Sollux Captor _actually _wanted to know if you, _Eridan mother fucking Ampora_ wanted to- "W)(ale actually )(e only reel-y cared about me, but I told )(im no unless you could too. )(e seemed reluctant at first, but I talked )(im into it. So…." She looked over to me, her grin still on her face. She seemed to think I actually wouldn't mind sitting with those dorks over lunch, but she was hella wrong. You pucker up all of your courage and turn toward her. "Sure. Let's sit wwith Sollux Captor at lunch." She clapped her hands happily and threw her arms around you.

"T)(anks –Eridan! It'll be fintastic, I promise!" You're shocked by the sudden hug, but snap out of it quick enough to hug her back. Her soft skin is warm against your pale, cold figure. All of your nerves about Sollux suddenly fly out the window, like her very presence made them shiver in their boots. You never wanted to let her go, this was such a nice feeling. But unfortunately, as she started to slip out of your grip, you realised this moment of pure happiness had to end. You loosened your grip and slumped your arms back by your side, smiling at her. She grinned back and held out her arm invitingly.

"Come on –Eridan, if we don't )(urry we're going to be late for sport!" You can't help but chuckle quietly as you take her hand. She grasps it tightly and runs off to where the rest of the class is gathered. You stood behind Feferi awkwardly as she engaged in casual conversation with the rest of the class. You felt uncomfortable even being in a 1 metre radius of them, but Feferi was your only friend and you weren't about to ditch her for your own comfort. You knew if you told Feferi she would gladly come and sit down with you, but you didn't want to disrupt her conversation.

As if perfectly on time, the gym teacher strolled in, as casual as ever. Like he was early even. He walked up to our class, his laptop in his hand. "Good morning chaps, isn't it a lovely day?" There were a few mumbled replies, most of them sarcastic yesses. "Now I'll call the roll, Eridan?" You mumble a yes, and he turns to you. "A little louder next time chap, I can hardly hear you! Ha!" He turned back to the roll and marked you here. "Rose?" "Here!" The blonde-haired girl's arm shot up into the air. Her hair was short, and it had a purple headband dividing her fringe and the rest of her hair. She was slightly taller than average, with a white shirt with a purple squiddle on the front. She wore a short white skirt and a pair of white sneakers. You're 75% sure she's a lesbian, as you've seen her kiss Kanaya Maryam once or twice. You didn't know what was going on there, but you weren't one to judge.

"Tavros?" The disabled kid raised his hand slowly. Tavros never spoke, and whenever he did, it was always to his boyfriend, Gamzee Makara. Who is not in your class. But he might as well be considering how much time he spends with us. You're pretty sure he doesn't have a class anymore, so he sort of hovers around yours. Tavros was welded to his wheelchair for the rest of his life, but you've heard rumors he's getting robotic legs, made straight from someone in your class. His tanned skin is only slightly lighter than his brown Mohawk. He wore a white shirt with brown sleeves and a green bandana. "Feferi?" ")(ere!" Feferi's bubbly voice piped up from beside you. Mr English gave her a smile, as if to say 'Welcome to the school laddie!'. Why'd you imagine that in a Scottish accent? He's British, like yourself. Whatever.

"Terezi?" A loud cackle came from the opposite side of the circle that was our class. "H3R3 M1ST3R 3NGL1SH!" Her short orange hair sat on her shoulders, accompanied by her red glasses. She wore a black, long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder shirt with a red singled underneath. She wore grey skinny jeans and red converses. Terezi absolutely loved the colour red, and nobody knew why. Half of the things she owned were red. If she wasn't wearing at least one item of red clothing she'd break down in tears. "Vriska?" "Here sir," Vriska Serket nodded her head at the teacher, her arms crossed across her chest. She wore an orange jumper with a yellow sun in the middle with blue jeans and a weird spider belt she wore every day.

"Dave?" "Sup." You couldn't bear to look back at Dave Strider and make a mental description on his clothes. He didn't deserve such a privilege. The bastard. "And Equius?"The husky voice of the strong, tall, rather scary Equius Zahhak spoke solemnly. He was supposedly building Tavros' robotic legs. This wouldn't come as much of a surprise, as he's built many robot parts before. He built Vriska's robotic arm, and you're pretty sure all he does is make inventions.

"Alright, today we're continuing on with obstical courses!" A chorus of groans roared through our class. It was actually quite loud considering there were like, eight of us. "Now now chaps, you know it's always lots of fun once you get into it! And besides, once you get this done, we start orienteering!" An extra chorus of groans swept through the small crowd. This one was quitter as a few people preferred orienteering over obstacle courses, but the only sport our class actually enjoyed was boxing, as they were able to beat the shit out of each other without getting into too much trouble. Tavros was fucking lucky he was disabled. If he could actually participate in boxing, he wouldn't be alive. The lucky bastard. Here you were, a social outcast that everyone hated, and could participate in boxing. Guess what happened? If you guessed that you got softly yet somehow harshly bashed then you were correct. Every. Single. Time.

"Come on class, quickly!" You followed Mr English outside, where a large obstacle course was already set up. Oh. My. Cod. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Enjoy 38)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry that I suck at updating, I just never get around to these things! Anywho, here's chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Sollux Captor and guess what time it is!<p>

You're not going to play these games with yourself. Honestly, what kind of bastard asks himself what time it is? Not this one, that's for sure. It is 2 past 1 though, which means the bell for the beginning of lunch has just rung. You trudge out of your English room and down the stairs just down the hallway. Your English room was literally on the other side of your very small school to where you sit for lunch, which was a bummer. You, being the geeky technology guy, were not very fit. Even though you would be the one everyone would run to if there was a zombie apocalypse, you probably won't survive it because you wouldn't be able to run from the zombies. That's just how unfit you are. And it's always been that way.

Anyway you're getting off topic. And what is the topic you hear yourself ask? Well my friend the topic is the fact you have to sit with Eridan Ampora at lunch today. And it's to impress a girl. What are you doing with your life Sollux WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're physically stooping as low as to let Eridan Ampora sit with you. Well, you know Eridan's dumb ass better than anyone. He'll probably just sit behind Ff and not contribute to the conversation at all. He never did. He was such an anti-social. You continue to stumble towards your spot, when you notice that Tavros and Gamzee are already th- wait, Gamzee was in your class, how did he get there so fast? Well, you guess it's nothing new. He was either already there or got there half way through lunch. You never bothered questioning his logic though. It was way too confusing.

You make it half way over, when you hear a squeaky voice pipe up from behind you. "SOLLUX!" Ugh, you bet it was John. It was always John. You stopped walking and turned back to him to see him running towards you, clearly out of breath. Yeah, you knew how that felt. He finally caught up you and you kept walking, now at a slower pace as to let John catch this breath that appeared to have run all the way to the North Pole and was slowly returning to him. "Dude you have to wait for me. I almost got left with-" John was interrupted by an even more annoying voice than his own. It was loud, it was scratchy, it was Karkat. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO FUCKASSES ARE GOING?" You groan and stop again, waiting for him to storm towards you. He reaches you, and you start walking again.

"I WAS LEFT IN THERE WITH MRS MEGIDO AND GUESS WHAT? SHE FUCKING FORCED ME TO HELP HER CARRY HER THINGS TO HER OFFICE. AGAIN. DO YOUR TINY HUMAN THINK PANS EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING ANNOYING SHE IS?" Here he goes again, complaining about the teachers. First comes the teachers, then comes students. Then comes classes with annoying douchebags. Like him. But, he's cool and usually has really good points so you hang with him anyway. He keeps blabbering on and on about how Mrs Megido kept muttering things in Japanese 'ALL THE WAY UP THE FUCKING STAIRS'. You heard Dave warned him about those stairs bro, but Karkat never listens anyway.

You make it to your spot and sit down next to Tavros ad Gamzee. Tavros gives you a wave, and Gamzee gives you a lazy grin. You roll your eyes and look to Tavros "You're iin Fef'2 cla22 riight?" He nods in reply. "Where ii2 2he? 2he'2 2uppo2ed to be briingiing Eriidan wiith her." Tavros looked back towards the gym, which was apparently where they had just come from, then back to you. "i'M PRETTY SURE THEY'RE JUST CHANGING," You nod, opening your bad and pulling out your lunch. Honey sandwich, as usual. It's the only thing you ever get for lunch because it's the only thing your brother knows how to make. You offer to make lunch for him instead but he refuses time and time again. So you're stuck eating honey sandwiches.

You roll your eyes again, unwrap the sandwich from the gladwrap, and take a bite into it. Not bad, but you'd prefer a sandwich with something on it other than honey. It's not that you don't like honey it's just that you'd like a very long break from it. You look up from your sandwich and notice Feferi and Eridan heading towards you. You quickly swallow your mouthful of food and smile at her. She smiled back, quickening her pace. Eridan stumbles awkwardly behind her. You want to laugh out at him so bad, but you know it'll upset Feferi. She makes it over to you and plops herself down in the two person space between yourself and Tavros. ")(ey Sollux!" She grins and nudges Eridan. He groans and look up.

"Hello Sol." He then whispers something to Feferi that sounds something like "Wwas that good enough?" and a casual quiet reply from Feferi that went something like "Yes! Now be nice and interact please!". Geez, she sounds like your dad. She turns back to the group, and you feel pretty obliged to introduce your friends.

"Okay everyone, thii2 ii2 Feferii. Feferii, thii2 ii2 Karkat," You gesture beside you, were a grumpy, unsettles Karkat gives her a disgruntled wave. "Thii2 ii2 John," You gesture around Karkat to John, who had a big grin on his face. His wave was pretty enthusiastic, so you were pretty sure they'd get along fine. "Thii2 ii2 Gamzee," You gesture to Gamzee, whose head is lazily slung by Tavros' feet. He gives her a dazed smile, probably creeping her out. "And you already know Tavro2, 2o," You nod your head over to Tavros, who looks shorter than he actually is, sitting in his wheel chair. He smiles shyly at her, quickly looking down at the ground. She gives you and everyone else in the small circle a big grin.

"Well it's absolutely fintastic to meet you all! So w)(at do you usually do at break?" We awkwardly exchange glances, not entirely sure if we should tell her we play nerdy games like Fidus Spawn or sit here and listen to Karkat rant about Terezi and the teachers. You're about to open your mouth to explain when Eridan cuts in. "They play nerdy games like Fidus Spawn and listen to Karkat complain about howw much he lovves Terezi." Karkat's face goes bright red, and you feel your hand going in for a face palm. Feferi nudges Eridan. "-Eridan!" He laughs loudly and sits back. "Wwell t's true!" He's laughing really hard now. You sigh.

"Yeah, he'2 riight." He stops laughing and looks up at you. You smirk back at him and continue. "We 2orta ju2t 2iit here and talk about Fiidu2 2pawn and Pokémon and talk about 2tupiid 2tuff liike Karkat'2 liife and other 2tudent2." You hear Karkat growl behind you and you snicker. Feferi's smile doesn't leave her face. "Cool! I love ranting, sometimes." Eridan was just pure angry. He helped us get closer to Feferi. Hah, backfire much? You grin and turn to Karkat. "Go on Karkat, you know you want to 2tart talkiing." He groans.

"I DON'T FUCKING TALK. I COMPLAIN. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TALKING AND COMPLAING THANK YOU VERY MUCH. YOU WANT TO HEAR TALKING? GO SEE MY BROTHR. HE'LL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM IF IT MEANS YOU'LL LISTEN…" And so the rant began. You leaned over to Feferi and smiled. "Head2 up – Karkat ha2 an older brother named Kankrii, who liike2 two, how do ii put iit, educate people. All the tiime." She nods, not saying a word. She was obviously very interested in what Karkat had to say, which was a first. Not many people who knew Karkat actually cared about what he had to say. At least this way she'd learn about us without us having to educate her. Karkat would do it in half the time we would. You had a feeling you really liked Feferi Peixes…

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you just cannot stand being here.

What just went down in front of you was not what you expected to happen. You tried to make Sollux and his group of losers known for what they are (complete and utter losers), and yet Feferi just smiled and accepted it! Well, you guess you guess you should've seen that one coming, I mean you are friends with her. You sigh and sit back, just listening to Karkat go on and on about Kankri. Kankri is actually dating your brother Cronus. Whenever he comes over they watch Grease on the couch while Kankri complains about everything that's wrong with the movie. Cronus said they're the two most calming things in his life – Grease and Kankri's voice. Sometimes you consider going out there and telling Kanrki to just stop talking, but you're afraid he'll say a massive speech that he's probably said more than enough times about how important his words are to the world and blah blah blah.

Your family had never particularly liked the Captor family. You hated Sollux to the core of your soul, and your brother hated his older brother Mituna to the core of his soul. The two of you had very different reasons for hating the two of them, but you hated them nonetheless. You hated Sollux because of who he was. You know those people you just look at and have an instant hatred for? Like, everything they did was specifically to taunt you, make you mad. Well, Sollux was one of those people. You knew Cronus hated Mituna because he was what he liked to call 'retarded'. And he was right, Mituna was retarded. Kankri gets really mad at Cronus every time he calls him that in conversation, and goes on to say that 'His mental illness is n9t funny and definitely sh9uld n9t 6e made fun 9f' and BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Long story short, you hate Sollux Captor and it looks like he's trying to steal your girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go! Btw Merry-almost Christmas anyone who reads, I'll try to update again before Christmasbefore January but I have no guarantees. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hahahahaha enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're not entirely sure if you're ready.<p>

It's been a while since you met Feferi Peixes, in fact Christmas had come and gone. So had January, and it was now February. You had continued to hang around Feferi, and the both of you had continued to sit with Sollux and his gang. You regularly got into fights with Sollux over what Karkat called "PETTY AND PATHETIC NERDY NONSENSE", but you didn't care about what Karkat had to say on that matter. Karkat and you had actually become really close friends ever since he _finally_ gathered the guts to ask out Terezi and she accepted. They don't fight anymore. It turns out Karkat actually really enjoys romance novels and those sorts of movies. Most of the movies he likes are pretty shitty, although he refuses to admit it. Whatever, he's still someone you can talk to about your feelings. At least he understands.

Ever since you had become better friends with Tavros and Gamzee (Gamzee in particular), a lot of the shit you got from your other classmates had slowed to a stop. Well, there's the occasional jeer from Dave but they don't bother you as much as they used to, and Jade seems to be smiling a lot more because of it. You're glad, you really like Jade. You just wish you got to hang around her more often than never. And John? Well, he had pranked you a lot more than you had expected him to. Before you joined their group you had heard about John being quite the trickster, but you had never believed them. You definitely should have. You never saw any of them coming, but you were always a good sport and you all laughed about it later. You recon, because of Feferi, your life has become a lot more exciting and… bright.

Feferi has made your life exactly what you had wanted it to be like ever since you started sitting alone under the large cherry-blossom tree. Feferi has turned your world right around. In fact, Feferi has improved your life so much, you actually sat with Dave Strider and the rest of their gang for one whole recess without being called one name. Of course John had to be sitting next to you the whole time but it was worth it. You had finally felt what it was like to be accepted. And you loved it. You… You loved her. Feferi Peixes. She was the one. Ever since you first laid eyes on her that very first day, you knew you were in for a ride. And you certainly weren't wrong.

You were going to do it today, Friday the 14th of February was the day. You had been planning this all Christmas holidays, and you had been anxiously waiting all January and the start of February. Yesterday you had bought some chocolates, all heart shaped, and hidden them away in your bag. You were going to give them to her today, and ask the question that's been on your mind for so long. You just hope nothing goes wrong…

* * *

><p>Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you've arrived at school nice and early!<p>

Today is Valentine's Day, and you've never really gotten anything for this special day. You never really expected anything actually. You stand in the quad, waiting for at least one of your pals to arrive. Then you see him. He walks towards you, a smirk on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Oh, they're the most beautiful flowers you've ever seen! Beautiful pinks and yellows… He strides up to you, and greets you, his voice showing a lot more confidence than it usually did. You feel your face flush as you give him a fragile reply. He holds out the flowers, telling you that they're for you. You take them graciously, smelling their lovely aroma as a bee flies out of a yellow one and lands on a pink one.

There's a card. You open the card, reading the words that have been neatly written in yellow ink.

"_Feferii, wiill you bee my Valentiine?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahahahahahahaha I'm such a horrible person... New chapter soon! I will destroy all your feels... Muahahaha<em>**


End file.
